Julian/Relationships
Family Mr. Liu Not much interaction were seen between Julian and his father. But it is clear that Mr. Liu greatly loves his son. Mrs. Liu Joni Joni is Julian's younger sister, with an age difference of 9 years. The siblings' relationship first kick started as a form of sibling rivalry, with both constantly getting into small fights and/or arguments, including jests about the other's weaknesses or things they lack, sometimes even accidentally. Their constant bickering tends to result in (comical) violence, as Julian tends to smack Joni on her head or pull the top portion of her hair. Julian's serious demeanor often clash with Joni's reckless and carefree nature, leading to disagreements. Julian kept Joni in check of her attitude and actions, and would reprimand or physically confront her whenever Joni did something wrong. Julian also tend to show a bit of sarcasm and/or childishness towards her, one of the time was when seeing Joni wearing a dress which made the latter laughed sarcastically as he teased her (and blackmailed her in the process).Starstruck!: Fandom, page 88 Overall, despite Julian's seemingly negative relationship with Joni, Julian deeply loves and cares for his sister. Julian on several occasions had helped Joni, one occasion was when Julian helped to convince Jane on bringing peace between her and Joni, describing Joni as a good person to be with.Starstruck!: Fandom, page 89 One other occasion was when Julian did not hesitate to save Joni from falling off the platform of the spectator stand during the Monster Ranger concert.Starstruck!: Fandom, page 142-143 Friends Emilia and Mia Irwin Irwin and Julian met during their years in Primary School along with Sean. During their childhood, Irwin acted as a "motivation" for Julian's dream of becoming a lawyer, or rather, Irwin was the one who kick started Julian's intention of becoming a lawyer. When the two were at their school's camping trip, Irwin had brought a wild frog to Julian, wishing that the latter would like the frog. Instead, Julian grew fear upon seeing the amphibian and ran away from itYes, You Can!: Optimism, page 57-59, resulted in him being mocked and insulted by his classmates and even his teacher. Despite the incident, Julian and Irwin still remained as friends and had been keeping in contact with each other till present. Julian sees Irwin as a close ally and a brotherly figure, often paying visits to his animal shelter and arranged time to hang out with each other. Sean Julian had met Sean since Secondary School and have been keeping in contact with him till present. Julian sees Sean as a close friend (or only friend along with Irwin) and often invite each other to hang out like when the two, along with Irwin, visited Sacred Hearts Primary School's bazaar. Charles Julian met with Charles when Charles decided to skip school for a day and went to buy some junk food in Seven Twelve but got caught by Charles' class teacher, Mr. Forest. Later, Julian helped Charles to turn over a new leaf by teaching him in his studies. While helping Charles, Julian kept on teasing Charles which made him annoyed and angry. Love Interests Jane There does not seem to have much conversation between him and Joni's classmate/rival. Oblivious to the girl's feelings and interest for him, he even forgotten about Jane's existence when she tried to talk to him when Julian came to Joni's class during the class' remedial lesson in Starstruck!: Fandom. Julian was later shown to hold a disliking towards her, as he got furious for her trying to physically hurt his little sister by throwing inanimate objects at her. But soon got over it when Joni forgave Jane and told him to comfort her. Enemies/Neutral Mikael Because of Mikael's seemingly intimate relationship with his little sister, Julian does not approve of Joni to be friends with Mikael. It was hate at first sight for Julian when he saw Mikael video chatting with Joni. Immediately banning Mikael from getting close to his little sister. Julian's stoic and cold demeanor towards Mikael soon ceased in Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, as Julian agreed on Mikael's volunteer to help Joni to find her ambition (even though Julian played Mikael out to escape from Joni's horrible cooking that he was forced to taste). Trivia References Navigation Category:Character subpage Category:Relationships